Modern consumer electronics, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and music players, require shrinking integrated circuits and packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. One of these technologies involves stacking the integrated circuits in a single package.
As design requirements demand more integrated circuits to be packed into a stacked integrated circuits package, other critical design problems emerge. One critical problem is physically connecting the integrated circuits to each other as required. Another critical problem is the heat generated by the numerous integrated circuits packed into a stacked integrated circuits package.
Numerous approaches exist attempting to provide an efficient integrated circuit package to stack an ever-increasing number of integrated circuits. Some approaches require the integrated circuits planar dimensions to be staggered allowing for both stacking and electrical connectivity. Other approaches require additional structures, such as interposers, to stack numerous integrated circuits that increase the height of the package. These stacked integrated circuit package approaches do not provide enhanced thermal management or require special stacking structures, again increasing the height of the package.
Thus, a need still remains for an efficient stacked integrated circuits package providing compact stacking and thermal management without the need of special stacking structures. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.